


It's worth Fighting for.

by elveriamoir



Category: The Hobbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elveriamoir/pseuds/elveriamoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots, that may or may-not be linked or in order about the characters from the hobbit. I am open to suggestions, but there will be at least fifteen chapters. I would love to hear what you happen to think about them. there may be slash/durincest involved please do not flame me for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien’s toy box and playing with them.
> 
> Hey A one shot of Bilbo and Dwalin's day out from An Unexpected Encounter.

Day About Town.

 

The market was bustling, the busiest part of the trading day just starting. Farmer Maggot and Farmer Grubb were competing in their sales of fresh produce. Cow man Taurine was peddling his wide range of dairy goods across the lane from Madame Bantam whose stall of eggs gleamed like polished rocks in the morning sunlight. Sandybanks the miller was surrounded by his large sacks of flour, while Banista Brinbrot was resisting the urging of Lobellia Sackville-Baggins to lower his prices. Dorla Fuggles’ cart was rapidly emptying and it was she who first noticed that Master Baggins was accompanied by a dwarf on his trip to the market. Her family had always gotten on well with the Bagginses and so she hopped down from the shaft of the cart calling a greeting to him as she did. Dorla had heard rumours that Bilbo Baggins had had some sort of break down the previous evening, but when he introduced her to his companion as the inventor of Shire Black Ale, all thoughts of anything but her brews left her mind. She could feel herself blushing under the scrutiny of the tall dwarf and when he complimented her ale she almost felt like swooning as if she were a tween again. In no time she was exchanging her tales of experimental ales and beers with Dwalin, the dwarf responding in kind with discriptions of the same he’d tried on his travels. Bilbo left them to it and Dorla sniggered to herself as the dwarf watched him leave with an expression of a kicked puppy. She decided she liked the dwarf and wished both he and Master Baggins well, she even went so far as to gift him with several bottles of her newest range. To her surprise he bowed low and kissed the back of her hand.

Dorla’s giggles at the gentlemanly response soon drew the eyes of the other hobbits onto their unexpected visitor. Interested eyes watched as the tall, muscle bound male bid Dorla farewell and left to catch up with Master Baggins. Several respectable hobbits stared open mouthed as Master Baggins treated him with a great deal of warmth and offered him a smile not seen in Hobbiton since the death of his parents. Taurine disregarded the soon-to-be-gossiping gentle hobbits and dragged his best customer over to the stall, carrying little if the stranger joined them. He soon realised the dwarf knew little about cheese, or dairy products. Dwalin was once again drawn into a discussion of a tradesman’s goods. Bilbo’s warm laugh had curious glances sent their way and the market was soon busier than ever as the gentle hobbits refused to leave. The stall holders cheered silently as they mentally calculated just how much more they could sell that day. Taurine was thoroughly enjoying himself, the dwarf seemed anxious to learn all he could and actually interested in what he was being told, although Taurine could tell he was not convinced on the blue cheese. He presented Dwalin with a round of his white brie and cranberry cheese, getting a dazzling smile and dazed look in response. He watched with almost fatherly affection as Bilbo tugged the still gently protesting dwarf away by his elbow. 

Farmer Maggot and Farmer Grubb spotted Bilbo approaching and instantly set up a clamour to get the gentle hobbit to buy their produce. It was an act as they knew he would not be swayed by price. Master Baggins had an eye for finding the best of their goods and as such their sales pitch had become friendly banter over the years. Farmer Maggot found himself face to chest with the large dwarf Master Baggins had brought with him for some reason, and in no time was haggling with the large male over the price of some of his aubergines as Master Baggins watched on occasionally giggling with Farmer Grubb. He smiled warmly at the dwarf throughout the interaction, he’d heard Master Baggins had hit a rough patch the night before, but his guest seemed to have pulled him from it and he was grateful to the dwarf for doing so, Master Baggins had had it hard there was no doubt but he was still the nicest, warm hearted, generous hobbit in the whole Shire, if a little strange. Farmer Maggot didn’t judge though, if Master Baggins wanted to be friendly with Dwarves then he wouldn’t complain, especially since he was getting a tidy profit off said dwarf. Farmer Grubb stood talking amicably with Master Baggins as they both watched Bilbo’s guest haggle like a pro with Farmer Maggot. Grubb hadn’t enjoyed himself at a market so much since the day he’d found out that Master Baggins wouldn’t be swayed by low prices. He was smiling widely and not even caring that his rival was getting the sale from the dwarf, in fact he was so engrossed in the haggling going on that he failed to realise said dwarf had left his rival’s stall and was nosing interestedly at his own goods. Soon Farmer Grubb found himself explaining just what artichokes were to a very confused dwarf, he got a bit carried away and somehow ended up selling the dwarf a large paper bag full for a pittance. The child like joy in the larger man’s eyes made it worth his while, it was nice when people appreciated just how much hard work he put into his crops.  
Farmer Maggot had been having a bad morning for sales, the mid-summer season meant a great many of the gentle hobbits had plenty of their own produce growing in their gardens, the sight of a dwarf happily buying his goods and willing haggling for them had a crowd growing around his stall. He couldn’t begrudge Farmer Grubb the sales to Master Baggins as he was soon, selling his own crops left, right and centre. The gentle hobbits were willing to gossip as well as buy, but despite the subtle hints that they would pay more if he gave them information on the dwarf he remained close lipped. If they wanted answers they would have to go to the lad themselves.  
Farmer Grubb found that Master Baggins more than made up for his loss on the artichokes with the amount of food he bought. The quantities surprised the farmer but he smiled and laughed without asking probing questions, if his best customer needed more food than what his own garden could provide then that was his business. He glanced over at Farmer Maggot’s stall and upon meeting his rival’s eyes nodded ever so slightly, he also would be giving nothing away. It was going to be a fantastically profitable morning for the two of them and it was all thanks to Master Baggins and his guest. 

 

Sandybanks greeted Bilbo warmly when the two finally wove their way through the crowds and over to him. He happily exchanged a firm handshake with Bilbo’s companion before going on to tell them of what his youngest kit was getting up to. He was flattered by the dwarf hanging on his every word and in an attempt to make the stranger feel more welcome dug through his mind for the tales he had heard of the Khuzdaz peoples. He knew he had hit on something that could interest them both while Master Baggins browsed when the grey eyes lightened and the beard twitched. Ignoring the gossiping hobbits around them Sandybanks talked more to a stranger in the twenty minutes Bilbo was at his stall than he was likely to do for the rest of his life. Dwalin’s tales of his nephews’ misdeeds had Sandybanks chuckling for the rest of the day and he bid the two farewell with an admonition not to do anything he wouldn’t. His dirty laugh chased a blushing Bilbo and a confused Dwalin to the linens stall. 

Lobelia watched her cousin’s interactions with the strange male with growing anger. She watched as the foolish farmers, crafts-hobbits and trades-hobbits fell for the innocent act the dwarf was putting on. She narrowed her eyes at her cousin’s back, she would teach him a lesson about bring such disgraceful people into Hobbiton, she would bet everything on that dwarf being a no-good type of person. He shouldn’t be allowed around nice gentle-hobbit folk. Someone should have a word with Bilbo, she drew herself up smiling in a self-satisfied manner. She stepped forward focused solely on her cousin’s back, unfortunately for Lobelia Dorla had been watching her for a while. The ale-mistress of the Shire caught Lobelia by an elbow and dragged her out of Master Baggins’ way and into a conversation about ale, she would not allow the bitter and twisted women to ruin what small chance of happiness Master Baggins had. Lobelia found herself chased from pillar to post as she tried to get near Bilbo to scold him. When Sandybanks had somehow managed to drop a sack of flour over her flowered dress Lobelia gave up, and stormed off in a huff. The stall holders at the market watched her go with self-satisfied smirks. If the nasty bag thought they would let her mess with Master Baggins and his new friend then she had another thing coming, the smirks turned into warm smiles or wicked grins as they watched Master Baggins drag Dwalin away from their stalls and meander over the bridge into Hobbiton proper.


	2. Gandalf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A One Shot describing part of Gandalf's meeting with the White Council when he distracts them to let the company leave Rivendale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connected to chapter 32 of An Unexpected Hobbit.

Gandalf.

Gandalf sat staring at his oldest companion in complete disbelief. After all these years the man had just thorn everything he’d had to say to one side with a dismissive gesture and a few words. He clenched his fists beneath the table forcing down his anger and keeping his face blank as he listened to Saruman tell him extreme detail just why he shouldn’t listen to Radagast. He tuned the white wizard out as his thoughts turned onto the dwarves and single hobbit he had been traveling with. He hoped they were using this opportunity to retreat from Rivendell, he also hoped Thorin managed to use common sense for once and put whatever grudge he had against Bilbo to one side. He focused back to find the white wizard still talking, he met Elrond’s blank gaze and was hard pushed not to laugh. The elf’s face was a picture study of bland interest, but to someone who had known him well the elf was obviously bored and rapidly becoming annoyed. Gandalf fought back the urge to laugh hysterically, Galadriel’s voice in the back of him mind stopped that urge all together. She did remind him of important proof his slightly odd friend had presented him with. Gandalf placed the wraith blade on the table and bit down on his bottom lip hard as Saruman fell silent almost immediately. Stupid white wizard, always thinking he was better, serves him right.


	3. Revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot of what happened to the elves of Rivendale after Bilbo’s revenge in An Unexpected Hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linked into Chapter thirty two of An Unexpected Hobbit

Revenge.

Elladan and Elrohir had carried the bottles to their father cheerfully. Had they known just what was in them they may have smashed the delicate glass before allowing them anywhere near a family member, as it was they were ignorant of the danger such innocent looking wine could bring. The elves of Rivendell, anxious to put the horrors of being labelled as oath breakers behind them, gathered in a communal party hall. The torches burned brightly in their sockets and the fire crackled merrily on the hearth. The twins had slipped away from the party to share a quiet drink with their grandmother, she was willing to try their ale and they cautiously tried the spirit left for her. She found their reactions hilarious and dissolved into laughter at their expense. The twins didn’t begrudge her the happiness and smiled up at her once they had stopped choking. 

In the party hall the atmosphere was lightening rapidly, the alcohol flowed freely and soon Elrond brought forward the bottles of prized Shire wine. It gleamed in the light of the flames, its depths seeming like blood. Despite the sinister foretell Elrond raised a toast to the forgiveness of Shire folk. He was echoed by the elves clustered in the room and they drank deeply, enjoying the light taste on their tongues, and soon their glasses were empty. The party continued late into the night, dissolving from light hearted gayety to heart wrenching songs of loss. Through a bard’s second retelling of the fall of Gil-Galhad, Elrond jerked upright in his seat. There were shadows dancing around the edges of his vision, and howls on the wind. The flames from the torches seemed to climb the walls and the fire raged dangerously in the hearth. Even as the hall around them burned and Elrond sat frozen and unable to move the air turned icy. He could feel tight packed snow under his body as the cold leeched through his unsuitable clothes. He opened his eyes cautiously. Around him was a field of white, across from him lay the burnt out shell of a home, personal belongs scattered on the ground around it. He peered closer and recoiled in horror, there were bodies strewn about its ruin. Charred as they were he could see they were the bodies of children. Feet appeared in his vision and a cry of such heart wrenching agony seared forever into his brain, he watched as a young female flung herself into the ruins of what had been her home. He tried to move to reach out to offer comfort when she turned to him with a snarl, blood smeared her face from a wound on her forehead, shadows blackened the skin under her eyes and she was thin and gaunt. “Too little too late!”

Glorfindel felt his legs go from underneath him as the bard’s song became one of loss and mourning of a race different to their own. He shook as the cold seeped into his bones. He had seen horror’s in his long life, had even died and being sent back, but nothing could prepare him for the sigh of seeing small, defenceless folk being torn apart before his very eyes. He reached out trying to help, his screams of rage silent in the memory. He saw a young lad, twin daggers in his hands standing in front of a group of children, facing down a monstrous wolf. He heard the screams of terror from the children as their protector was ripped apart in front of their eyes. He heard their screams of pain, of fear brutally silenced as he knelt there unable to move, to help. He heard a roar and a small body collided with the beast. He watched the innocence in the hobbit’s eyes die as she took her first life. She looked up from where she was cradling the corpse of what was obviously her sister, “Too little too late,” she choked out. 

Erestore shook as he felt the hibiscus flower take control of his mind, he recognised the signs of a forced vision yet could not fight the horror that it showed him when he opened his eyes. He watched a female hobbit standing tall against an army of orcs. He watched as he fellows died around her, each of their deaths falling heavily on her shoulders. He watched as each kill she made drive a blade deeper into her heart. He saw as she fell to her knees before a female orc, weapon-less and still defiant. He felt his tears well as the orc thrust its blade through her heart. Despite knowing it was a vision he tried to reach for her, to offer comfort she would not be able to feel. A small blur hurtled passed him and echoing cry of “mother” falling from its lips. The young male fell to his knees and Erestore took in the blood soaked amber curls hanging limply around its shoulders. He watched as the male raised his head and stared defiantly at the orc, before flinging his head back and screaming in rage. He saw the heads of hobbits snap up around what had been turned into a battle field. He watched as a small female answered the cry with one of her own despair. He snapped his head around as what were three siblings-one male two female- pounded passed him, growls of anguish and rage flowing from their mouths. His eyes went back to the orc, and he watched in surprise as the female creature took a step back. His attention was grabbed as another female gently lowered the body of a broken child to the ground and pushing unsteadily to her feet in silence. He watched a young lad of no more than fourteen rush forward a gardening fork held tightly in his grip “For Mistress Belladonna!” screamed in rage. Twin lads, again not of age, raised their heads across the field, canines bared in a chilling grin. Erestore’s eyes widened as he realised they were all children, none could have seen more than twenty winters. His head snapped back to the sight as the seven underage hobbits surrounded the orc female. “For Belladonna! For our families! For the Shire!” He watched darkness fill their eyes as rationalisation left them, he saw them attack as if by one. He saw the huge orc female brought to her knees and destroyed. Erestore winced. They didn’t just kill her they as good as destroyed her. They turned as one to him “Too little too late!”

Galadriel and her grandson’s rushed to the party room, weapons drawn as the sounds of screams filled the air. They pulled up short at the entrance, there was no sign of any enemy but all around elves were laid on the ground screaming in fear, begging for forgiveness. Galadriel stooped and raised a goblet to her nose. She cast it from her and raised her head to stare down at the humbled elves. “Hibiscus and revenge,” she whispered. “Only used against oath breakers.” She looked at her grandsons, “Whoever did this had the right to do so, that he spared you two only convinces me of this more.” At their questioning looks, she shook her head, “Those in there failed to protect innocence, you did not know of the oath and were with me when the Fell Winter occurred.” She swept out of the room without a backward glance at her still sobbing kin. The twins turned to each other, before they too backed out of the room and rushed to find their adopted little brother before he could find the adults in his life afflicted this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the adopted little brother is Estel/Strider/Aragorn.


	4. Are They or Aren't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili's thoughts on what has happened in An Unexpected Encounter up until chapter 19.

**_ Are they are aren’t they? _ **

 

Fili frowned at the amount of closed doors around them as he and his younger brother made their way through the Shire. He would have liked to say their reaction surprised him but he was slowly reaching the point where fearful, rude or dangerous reactions to his people were the norm, he had to admit it still hurt though. He pushed the hurt down and turned his head to check on his younger brother. Kili seemed unaffected and Fili allowed some of his tension to drop away. He felt a smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he watched Kili’s obsidian eyes sparkle with joy as the younger took in the sights surrounding them. Pushing a stray braid away from his face Fili looked around and tried to see the surrounding landscape as Kili must be. It was certainly a pretty place, gently rolling green hills and great swatches of wild flowers. The wooden fences and moss covered dry stone walls had a sweet rustic charm, by ignoring the closed doors Fili could see why his brother was so taken with the landscape. Brightly painted doors and cheerfully lit windows completed the picture of idyllic domesticity. Fili sighed at his brother’s awed gasp and linked an arm through his brother’s pulling the still staring dwarf along, it wouldn’t do for them to be late.

 

 

Kili wasn’t stupid he could see the doors of the homes being closed as they approached them, but he honestly didn’t care. As long as no-one threatened Fili or himself he could deal with it. He felt himself smile as they paused by a carefully tended garden, the rooms of brilliantly coloured flowers seemed to glow almost like fire lit gems in the setting sun. He could feel Fili standing tensely beside him and so allowed some of the joy he was feeling at being together and unthreatened to seep through onto his face. He bit back a smirk as within minutes of his smile being noticed his older brother was relaxing slightly. Kili spun in a circle taking in the rolling green hills, the gently dancing saplings on them and the swaths of scarlet and gold littering the landscape. He tilted his head back and gasped at the vividly painted sky, he hoped the bloody red wasn’t a foretell of how their journey would go, he preferred to think the rich colours were a sign of Mahal’s blessing on this quest. After all their creator wouldn’t want them to live the life they had been.

 

 

Fili knew he was becoming tense again as they stopped in front of the beautifully painted emerald green door. He clenched his fists to stop himself reaching out to try and tidy Kili up. He knew neither of them looked their best after their two month trek to the Shire and he hoped it would give their unknown host a moment of pity rather than rage, for while he didn’t like being pitied it was preferable to being met with anger. He straightened his shoulders and knocked smartly on the wooden panelling, only to be elbowed by Kili and repress a groan as his younger brother pointed out the door bell. He smoothed his face out as he heard the snick of a well-cared for lock, and promptly bit back his gasp at the sight of the amicably smiling hobbit greeting him. Another elbow from Kili reminded him of his manners and he bowed in unison with his brother. He entered in a daze not quite taking in that the only comment he’d had flung at him was he looked cheerful. He was overjoyed to see his uncle Balin waiting for them, although worry was starting to seep in when he realised Dwalin should have also been there. Kili managed to distract him with a cry of food.

 

Kili had been scrapping with Fili to be the first into the dining room, (he was starving and their host seemed nice enough for the time being, he didn’t know if it would stay that way but he wanted to take advantage of being able to eat while he could),  when he heard Dwalin’s voice. It barely dawned on him that everyone else had stopped pushing and shoving as he stared at his uncle in complete dis-belief. He narrowed his eyes at the hobbit, suddenly suspicious. Dwalin was never this relaxed and he certainly wouldn’t be walking around barefooted and unbraided with a stranger present. His suspicion grew as his uncle actually made a joke to their host, and he narrowed obsidian eyes at the food. That Dwalin hadn’t seemed to see them had him worried. His uncle’s reaction to seeing them all staring at him had reassured Kili slightly, but not enough to make him eat when he sat down. He would wait for their host before he decided to eat, no matter what Dwalin told him. He’d rather be safe, that way he could make sure there was no ill-intent behind the motives.

 

Fili stared open mouthed at the spread of food in front of him as he cautiously lowered himself onto a delicately carved chair. Everything around him was beautifully made and normally he would be trying to figure out how it was created, but he honestly only had eyes for the food. A small part of him was suspicious of the intentions of their host, but the larger part of his brain was wondering if he would have enough space to try some of everything. Habit ingrained stopped him reaching for food, along with the nibbles he’d tried before, but he was hard pushed not to start piling his plate high. His eyes widened when he saw his uncle Dwalin do just that, surely his uncle knew better than that. That way meant pain and hunger.

 

Fili’s grey-blue eyes met Kili’s obsidian ones over the top of Ori’s head.  Their host wasn’t repulsed by them, wasn’t disgusted at the fact they were too weak to fight back, instead he was embracing a sobbing Master Dori. The hobbit’s voice hobbit’s made their heads snap around so they could star at him, there was anger in his voice and without thinking they enclosed a shaking Ori in their own embrace. Their host wouldn’t be hurting the little dwarf if they had any say in it. Strangely when the words filtered through they hugged Ori even tighter, and watched in awe as the little creature seemed to magically get himself under control. Uncle Dwalin’s hurt was painful for them even if they couldn’t remember any of the things he had gone through they had their own experiences to compare the situation with. They felt bad for upsetting their host. The forgiveness and party that followed when the hobbit returned threw their expectations out of the window. Fili rolled his eyes as Uncle Balin dismissed his question on whether Uncle Dwalin was going to court the hobbit. He wasn’t blind he could see they liked each other, hell even Kili had seen they liked each other. Now it just remained to be seen if they could trust the hobbit.

 

Kili was ecstatic, not only had he managed to wake up without a hang over, but their host had given Fili and himself a room together, far enough the double bed was a bit of a shock but he still hadn’t tried to separate them. Then the smaller male had provided Fili with a hangover cure, although Kili was willing to bet the gentle fingers running through his brother’s blond hair were providing as much pain relief as the tea. He had surprised himself when he had snuggled into the hobbit’s side, something about the smaller man screaming family. He’d been horrified when the hobbit had suggested that there might be something going on between Fili and himself, but calmed when the other male admitted he didn’t care if there was, Kili also had to admit that the hobbit’s words combined with the sight of his brother sprawled out on the floor in his sleep pants had images flashing in his brain that Kili firmly stamped on. It was just wrong Fili was his big brother. The hot bath did wonders for his sanity and by the time they left the bathing room Kili had managed to talk Fili into helping him set up his uncle Dwalin and the hobbit.

 

Fili had been surprised when they had vacated the bath room to find breakfast already on the table, he had been even more surprised when his Uncle Dwalin had thrown propriety to the winds and raced off to join their host alone. He exchanged amused glances with Kili, if it was obvious the two of them were made for each other even to Kili then how they couldn’t see it themselves was a puzzle to him. Fili supposed they weren’t compatible in theory, with Master Boggins being so calm, small and obviously used to comfort and Uncle Dwalin being a hardened warrior who had seen his world crumble around him and being so large. Master Boggins was a fantastic cook (as proven by the meal last night and the breakfast that morning) and obviously good with growing things if the gardens outside were anything to go by, while Uncle Dwalin was a master smith and couldn’t cook or grow…well anything actually. Master Boggins was soft with no obvious muscle, scars, tattoos or piercings, a gentle voice and no beard, while Uncle Dwalin was all muscle with a voice like rolling thunder and took great pride in his beard, scars, piercings and tattoos. Fili wasn’t stupid though, he knew his uncle well and so knew the older dwarf loved to read anything he could get his hands on, it didn’t matter what as long as it was well written. He knew his uncle loved being outdoors and had a great deal of respect for those that could grow things (just not the elves), Dwalin’s love of good food and good ale was well known throughout Ered Luin the dwarf was in awe of anyone who could create delicious meals from scratch. Fili smirked as he realised just how well fitted the two could be even with their differences, he knew Uncle Dwalin was a protector and a teacher, he knew the dwarf was just as happy curled up by a hearth as he was in the smithy. While he didn’t know Master Boggins well, Fili was willing to bet that there was more to the hobbit than met the eye. He’d seen the pain in the green-hazel eyes, heard the anger in the gentle voice at the thought of kits (well Fili assumed that meant children or those under-aged) being hurt or abused.  He didn’t think Kili would need to give the two of them a push to get together.

 

Kili groaned under his breath at his uncle Dwalin’s words, and yet was relieved at the same time. If his uncle could joke about him dancing on the table and get their host to laugh it meant he wasn’t in trouble, hadn’t got anyone else into trouble. He bit his lip to stop himself grinning like an idiot when he saw uncle Dwalin pull the hobbit back against his chest, they fitted well together, they were so different and yet so similar at the same time. The hobbit seemed to glow like a gentle summer day, while Dwalin was dark like a stormy night and yet they complimented each other, Kili winced as he saw the same pain behind two pairs of light eyes. It wasn’t fair that someone as gentle as Master Boggins had been through the sort of things that left that pain visible, it wasn’t fair that someone as kind as Master Boggins knew the horrors of the world. Kili’ s heart felt lighter  when Master Boggins stomped back into the dining room calling Gandalf names under his breath and the pain in his eyes hidden by amusement. He couldn’t help but laugh and when his uncle came back the expression on his face made it ten times harder to stop. When he had finally calmed down Master Boggins let Gandalf in to the smile, Kili was relieved the hobbit had waited until they had all stopped laughing, and so he watched with warm amusement and approval as the hobbit snagged both Ori and Mister Nori, all the while ignoring the wizard. His amusement fled him when he finally understood what point his uncle Dwalin was making to the wizard, and ignoring the fact the older dwarf had left the room pushed to his feet to give Gandalf a piece of his mind. He stopped with his mouth open, Master Boggins’ words of Shire hospitality echoing across his brain. Kili sat down hard with a huff and settled for crossing his arms and glaring across the table at the wizard. He soon got bored and dragged his brother into the sitting room so he wouldn’t have to look at the man.

 

Fili knew he was smiling widely as he rushed into the hall after the loud knock had sounded through Bag End, he had missed his Uncle Thorin and was happy the older dwarf had made it to the Shire in one piece. He was a little worried over how his uncle would react to Master Boggins, but he just knew his uncle wouldn’t do or say anything to put Kili or himself in a position of danger.  He barely noticed his uncle Dwalin was shirtless and stored it in the back of his mind, all the while vibrating excitedly as Master Boggins went to open the door. His excitement faded at his uncle’s second sentence, and rapidly became embarrassment and dismay. His uncle shouldn’t be acting like that, it was uncalled for and downright rude. Fili knew his lower lip was trembling as he looked towards Master Boggins, not beyond giving the smaller male puppy dog eyes to ease the sting of his uncle’s words. He barely dared believe that Master Boggins wasn’t taking offence to the things being said, and had to admit he was impressed that the smaller male dared sass his uncle back. Fili repressed a hurt squeak at his uncle’s harsh joke and settled for merely pouting at the older dwarf, before his attention was taken up by his Uncle Dwalin’s actions. He watched in astonishment as Dwalin calmed down under Master Boggins’ gentle touch knew his mouth had dropped when his uncle initiated physical contact again. He could hug Master Boggins himself for the changes that he was managing to make happen to his uncle Dwalin, but merely store the thought that his uncle was shirtless and hugging someone for future use. He met Kili’s eyes, oh this was good, too good to give up the opportunity not to use. Fili tilted his head in the direction Ori had left and watched Kili’s dark eyes sparkle with glee as his younger brother caught on to the plan. Ignoring their uncle Thorin the brothers moved as one into the dining room to wait for Ori. They had no doubt the small dwarf would want to be a part of their match making. Fili caught his Uncle Balin’s eye, and raised an eyebrow, it seemed they weren’t the only ones thinking along those lines, although his uncle didn’t seem to see it as a happy thing.

 

Kili relaxed against his seat as he saw the hurt in Master Boggins’ eyes when he heard Dwalin hadn’t told him everything, he would need to speak with the hobbit, and doing so subtly would be a problem though as he knew tact wasn’t his strong point. He huffed slightly it wasn’t his brother’s strong point either. Ori might be a better bet but it had taken Fili and his combined efforts to get the smaller dwarf to agree to help with their match making. Kili wondered just when he had started to trust Master Boggins not to hurt them and realised it was actually when the hobbit had pointed out just how much easier it would be for them – any of them – to hurt him. It took a brave person to point out their own weaknesses, and Master Boggins was doing it again as he stared down Uncle Thorin. Kili blinked not sure if he was seeing what was actually happening or imagining it. Master Boggins was holding eye contact with his uncle and just seemed bored, anyone else would be shrinking and hiding behind the nearest surface with the look his uncle was currently supporting, not sassing him. He couldn’t help his flinch as the hobbit surged to his feet in anger, before sighing in relief when he realised the anger was aimed solely at the wizard. Kili rubbed his temples when Master Boggins then turned with a smile to Uncle Dwalin, the hobbit’s emotions were hard to follow. Pinching his nose Kili breathed slowly trying to calm himself down. At the rate his uncle and Master Boggins were going they would commence courting when Kili was old and grey let alone themselves. He looked up and found Ori’s amused brown eyes watching him, he raised an eyebrow and the smirk he received from the smaller dwarf as Ori followed Gloin away drew an answering one across Kili’s own face. He made a signal to Fili and watched as the gleeful smile crossed the blonde dwarf’s face. Ori was moving the plan up and Kili couldn’t find himself to care. Dwalin had been right about Ori being the brightest dwarf among them all, so no Kili couldn’t care as long as he kept getting those smiles.

****

****


	5. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties in with chapters 5,6& 41 in An Unexpected Encounter. Warnings of child abuse and what could possibly count for torture in place for this chapter. Ori is all of fifty when this takes place and there for twenty seven years away from being of age.
> 
> For LaurameBob.
> 
> I hate myself.

Punishment.

Ori was curled up under a thin, rather holey blanket. If his older brother Nori was here he would have said it was more hole than blanket, but his older brother wasn't there or else Ori wouldn't be trying his hardest not to cry. He wanted Nori and he wanted Dori. He bit his lip till it bled, the taste of charcoal strong in his mouth and his cramping stomach clenching tightly on its emptiness.

He should have known better than to approach a meal left out for him on the estate, after all it had been taught to him over and over again. He'd seen others taken to task for daring to eat without the estate manager's permission. He'd seen his own Dori take blows meant for a younger dwarf. He'd witnessed his well-mannered brother carefully treating young dwarrows whose grey skin tone and skeletal frames showed they had broken the rules.

Yes he really should have known better. He bit back a cry and forced down more tears as he tried to move. The rough material of the blanket caught on the edges of the welts on his back and the cold of the stone seeped into his bruised bones. He closed his eyes, he hadn't given them the enjoyment of his tears or cries when they'd punished him so he wouldn't give them it now. He rolled cautiously onto his back, glad they'd left him with his under trousers if nothing else, shifting uncomfortably he leant his burning back against the gritty but thankfully cool wall. He pulled his knees to his narrow chest, setting his bare feet carefully on the floor, wincing as the pain in his left ankle joined the party. He closed his eyes and sighed silently, knowing even if they weren't watching him they were listening. He thought back over his mistakes.

Nori never stayed long, merely turning up covered in black dust and bringing Dori enough money so they could meet their rent and a warm hug for Ori. This time though Ori had been left alone as the estate manager had sent Dori on a message, apparently the other estate manager he wanted contacting was a fair distance away as Dori had been gone four days when Ori ran out of their pitiful stash of food in their rented home, it had been another six days after that when Ori had fallen for their trickery. He'd stumbled into the kitchen of the estates shaking from the cold rain, tired from his fourth sixteen hour shift in a row and slightly delirious from lack of food, when he'd found a simple meal of hard bread and harder bread set out for him. He'd argued with himself, but hunger had won out, in the end hunger and tiredness always won out. They had been watching him from the upper floor and as soon as he'd taken a mouthful swept into the room screaming about him stealing. In his confusion Ori had tripped spraining his ankle badly, and his fall had them circling him like wolves. He'd tried to fight back, but in his weakened state and against four full-grown, healthy males of the race of man he stood no chance. He had taken grim satisfaction in the fact he'd given one a black eye, bust one's nose, knocked the third's bottom front teeth out and made the fourth sprain his own ankle. His fighting back merely made his punishment worse. They forced a concoction of water and charcoal down his throat and soon he was throwing up, it went on until his already painfully empty stomach was spasaming into cramps. They offered him no aid merely held him still until he finally stopped retching. He had thought that was all, but having fought back he was in for a worse time of it, apparently they were going to use him as an example, and use all of the punishments. He was stripped of his outer clothing and his boots before being dragged, stumbling into the central square, where he was forced to his knees before a large wooden block. He tried to fight back again, getting a bust lip in the process as they tied him to it. He clenched his jaw against the pain of the lashes, his dwarven hide barely breaking from the leather thong. Their howls had him smiling grimly through the pain and meeting the horrified gaze of a pair of familiar green eyes. His vision was blurry though and he was focused solely on not sobbing or screaming as they increased the pressure. He dug his fingers into the wood until their tips bled, breathing shallowly through his nose and focusing on those green eyes until they untied him and dragged him across the square to the jail. He didn't aid them any preferring to hang like a dead weight between them and taking satisfaction in the grunts of pain he heard from one of them.

Now though he was in a cold, damp cell in nothing more than his under trousers and with a tatty cloth as a blanket and one pitcher of water. He was bruised in places he didn't know it was possible to bruise. He would bet the only reason he was alive was his dwarven heritage. Thick skin, solid muscled, bones of the very rock Arda was made from. He didn't know whether to be thankful to Mahal for making his children so endurable or to curse him to the darkest depths of Mordor.

He was left without food for several more days, his only company being the rats around him. The heavy cold started to seep into even his dwarven bones. His water pitcher hadn't been refilled and he was down to the last inch in the bottom having rationed it. The lack of food made moving more than to take a drink impossible. Ori shuddered, still desperately forcing the tears back, he didn't have to worry about crying out. He had lost the ability to speak the second day in. He could still tell how many days had passed in the darkness of the estate jail and swore if his captives knew of a dwarf's ability to sense the changing days even while underground he would find a way to kill them, it was another inventive form of torture.

A week later and Ori couldn't even open his eyes, his breathing was shallow, and he'd lost the feeling in his fingers and toes. He could no longer feel the cold or the pain, if it weren't for the very shallow rise and fall of his chest the dwarf that burst through the door of his cell would have thought him dead. The roar of an enraged eldest brother chilled the surviving guards to the bone as three floors above Ori's prison an older brother's grim expression shifted to one that promised pure pain. Green eyes went hard and flat as they strode out of the jail leaving broken bodies behind them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0

Bag End: Present day.

Ori knew his brown eyes probably looked like a rabbit caught by a fox and as he fixed them on his host's face, he had to force down flash backs. He was shaking dangerously and knew he had to convince their host he wouldn't eat without permission. "I don't wanna get in trouble if you are joking with me Master Baggins, 'm really hungry but I know better than to eat before my host and I know better than to eat anything other than what you put on my plate, I … Oh Mahal I'm sorry Master Baggins, I'm so sorry Please…."


	6. That Voice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut.  
> Warning: Scenes of a sexual nature.  
> Warning: Slash.   
> Warning: Strong language.   
> Hope my Celtic translations are okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise now my brain is warped. I don’t own any of the characters in Middle Earth I am just corrupting them, they belong to Tolkien. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the chapter, I do enjoy getting your reviews.

That Voice.

Bifur shivered as he walked back to the quarters he shared with Kilí deep within Erebor. If it weren’t for the promise he had made of an interesting night for just the two of them he would have been tempted to have asked for an extra guard duty in the Grand Hall just to avoid the frigid walk. The look in his dark eyes had almost made him send a message in for a sick day, and that was just with the promise. Thoughts now coursing through his mind Bifur hurried his steps, a fire starting under his skin. 

The apartment was dimly lit with candles, and the bed freshly covered with a velvet throw. He had barely time to drop his armour and weapons when his mouth was caught in a searing kiss. Panting softly he helped remove his layers of tunics and kicking off his boots allowed himself to be pushed softly against the bed. The fire had warmed the air in here and so the goose bumps that rose over his bare skin were from anticipation. A gasp escaped his lips as a silken blindfold was wrapped around his eyes and he suddenly had to rely on his hearing, sense of smell and touch. 

“Do you trust me?” The voice was lilting by his ear, and Bifur panted at the fact Kilí’s accent was out in full force. 

Nodding and not daring to trust his voice he, swallowed as his arms were tied to the posts of their bed. Dressed in nothing but his under trousers he bit his lip and tried to calm down by breathing deeply. The smells that carried to him didn’t help in that attempt and he shuddered the deep scents of tobacco, wood smoke and paraffin flooded his mind. Kilí had apparently remembered a drunken conversation from many moons ago and by Mahal this was going to test all of his restraints. 

“By the Valar look at you Mo ghrá.” Bifur tried to make his breathing shallower as that damn accent of his One made his heart skip a beat. He could feel the heat from Kilí’s bare skin were the other was hovering over him and the soft brush of chest hair as the younger dwarf leant over him to whisper in his ear. “You look ready to be ravished. Tied up beneath me like this,” lips brushed softly over Bifur’s collar bone and he gasped tugging ineffectually at the ties holding him down. He felt Kilí smirk against his skin and swallowed hard as the brunette kept talking, “Oh the things I wish to do to you Mo bhanna.”

Bifur groaned lowly as rough fingers found into his hair, nails scraping at his scalp and sending lightning bolts of pleasure through his already over sensitive body. Kilí seemed determined that all of his kinks would be played upon and so was whispering once again in his ear, “I wish you could see yourself, you look so debauched, but that is what you wanted isn’t it, to be helpless under me as I ravage you. You knew I would not be able to resist you like this and you were right.”   
Just like that the accent became more pronounced and Bifur groaned allowed as Kilí ran nails over his knee, tracing patterns on the skin as he settled beside him. “Ba mhaith liom a blas tú!” Biting down hard on his lower lip, Bifur fought the urge to cum there and then as Kilí slipped into his native tongue. There was a smirk in the slender dwarf’s voice as he continued, “Mé díreach breá touching do chorp. Mothaíonn sé dochreidte.”

Bifur could feel himself shaking now and couldn’t help but groan as a tongue lapped over his collar bones and a heavy weight settled across his hips. “Fuck, Bifur,” Kilí’s voice was wrecked and Bifur could feel his control slipping further. “Dammit why haven’t we tried this earlier?” Kilí punctuated his question with a sharp nip to his clavicle and Bifur arched his neck to allow the archer more room. “I wonder how long it will take me to have you begging.” 

Nails scratched lightly over where his under trousers had slipped and Bifur groaned, “Ní fada, mo aingeal.” He hated how breathy he sounded, but when Kilí got started with his full accent he would do anything for him, then there was all of the added stimulation. “Ní fada ar chor ar bith.”

“Shall we see?” Finally Kilí was kissing him, the hand in his hair the right side of pleasure pain and the nails on his scalp causing his skin to shiver. 

Panting as Kilí left his lips to trail open mouthed kisses down the column of his neck Bifur snapped. “Le do thoil Kilí,” he gasped out, “Le do thoil grá a dhéanamh dom anois. Déan dom mise!”

He sighed in relief as his words finally broke the younger dwarf’s control and his hands were untied allowing him to grasp at slightly hair covered skin as they both grappled with the few clothes remaining. He left the blind fold in place, hands reaching for Kilí and wrapping a work worn hand around them both. 

“Fuck Bifur!” The lilting tone given to his name pushed him over the edge and he swore almost silently as shivers wracked his form and lights burst behind his eyelids. 

It took him a while to come back to himself and he did so to find the blind fold removed and Kilí leaning on an elbow peering down at him. Smirking Bifur mustered enough energy to push himself up and pull the younger male into a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> (Irish to English.)  
> Mo ghrá – My Love.   
> Mo bhanna – My bonded.  
> Ba mhaith liom a blas tú – I want to taste you.   
> Mé díreach breá touching do chorp. Mothaíonn sé dochreidte - I love just touching your body. It feels incredible.  
> Ní fada, mo aingeal – Not long, my angel.   
> Ní fada ar chor ar bith. – Not long at all.   
> Le do thoil Kilí – Please Kilí  
> Le do thoil grá a dhéanamh dom anois – Please make love to me now.  
> Déan dom mise – make me yours.


	7. Thirteen Loves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur and everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of sex/sex scenes.
> 
> Warning: Food Porn.
> 
> Warning: Threesome.
> 
> Warning: Fluff.
> 
> Warning: Cross dressing.
> 
> Warning: Do cousins count as incest?
> 
> Warning: Bondage/mild BDSM.

Thirteen Loves.

_Thorin. ___

__Bifur awoke slowly, a soft smile on his face appearing as he recognised the carved and painted ceiling above him. The mattress he lay on was deliciously soft and the light of a single guttering oil lamp caught the golden embroidery on the curtains of the four poster bed. The warmth at his side drew his attention to the dwarf curled up in bed with him. He slowly raised a hand and carded his fingers through the silver streaked black hair. His smile deepened as the dwarf snuggled further into his body heat, almost purring as he continued the petting. He would have never thought he would catch the attention of the king himself and planned on making the most of every moment he had with his Hrun, whether that be the energetic lovemaking of the previous night or a rare leisurely morning such as this one. The heavy arm over his waist tightened and he met sleep-hazed blue eyes with a charming smile. Tilting his head ever so slightly Bifur pressed a gentle kiss to still swollen lips, before leaning their foreheads together in greeting. The candle finally guttered out and Bifur decided the morning was too early and so drawing Thorin closer to him, he wrapped his arms around the sturdy, but slender waist and pulled the furs over them once again._ _

___Gloin. ____ _

____Bifur watched the younger, red head in front of him carefully. The brown eyes were alight with passion and the broad hands flew. He knew this dwarf as a member, however distant of the Line of Durin, and yet despite the class difference the Dwarrow before him drew him in, as if he were a moth to a flame. He found himself visiting the tavern night after night, until the not quite of age dwarf, only two years younger than himself had met his eyes with a brilliant smile and offered a hand of friendship. That friendship grew and Bifur found himself sneaking away from his carving and studies to see the red head. Gloin always welcomed him with a quick comment and a large hug. It was Gloin who made the first move and the night before his coming of age Bifur found himself tumbled into a bed, gasping between kisses just the right side of hard, rough hands removing his clothing as he scrabbled with the ties of Gloin's tunic. Their moans had filled the darkness of Bifur's rented rooms, and they had fallen asleep with Gloin still in him. Bifur had found himself awoken on the morn of his coming of age with a soft kiss to the nose and pancakes._ _ _ _

_____Filí. ____ _ _ _

______Bifur always thought he was too old, too damaged for the prince who was like a ray of the sun itself. He always expected the blonde to come to his senses and leave him for someone more worthy. Yet when Filí smiled at him he would do anything for the younger dwarf, when a warm kiss was dropped alongside the axe in his head he felt loved, and when those muscular arms were around him he felt safe. He jumped at any chance to spend time with the prince and it was one of these chances that found him dressed in furs and leather walking through the dark undergrowth of a forest, the air around them smelling of damp, decaying leaves and pine, the bow and quiver he carried bouncing softly against his back, a hunting knife at his side and a shiv tucked in his boots. Filí walked at his right, and Bifur couldn't help but shoot him an admiring glance despite their mission. The blonde's hair was loose down his bare back reaching to the tops of his thighs, braided only with two simple plaits to keep it from his eyes. His feet were bare and his only clothing consisted of a knee-length, dark, leather kilt, and the straps that crossed his chest and held his two swords to his back, at his waist hung a leather whip. The arm closest to Bifur was painted in a dark swirling tattoo, indicative of the other's deeds and his blue eyes shone in the rare light that managed to filter in._ _ _ _ _ _

______A soft huff brought Bifur's attention to the black wolf at his left and he frowned down at his brown eyed companion. He didn't need his own hunt-kin mocking him. From Filí's right a deep-brown, wolf let out a scolding yelp and Bifur frowned at the blue-eyed canine, he would be the one to inform his hunt-kin of the mistake made. Filí chuckled softly beside him and he shot the dwarf a rare smile, entangling their fingers while they still had a moment alone. The breeze brought a new smell to them and with a soft increase of pressure they unlinked their hands and drew their weapons, sidling out of the dubious safety of the trees. The forest dipped away into a treeless valley, the valley was normally empty, but this night it was filled with tents and fire and noise. The wolves drew back into the shadows of the trees and Bifur dropped to a crouch so as not to be silhouetted against the sky, catching sight of Filí doing the same by his side. Heart in his throat Bifur allowed the callused hand at his elbow to draw him away from the camp and back into the trees. Eyes never leaving the intruders the two dwarves slipped into the shadows once again, wolves once again at their sides as this time Bifur ran through the trees, Filí a constant at his side as the went to call the mountain to arms._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Nori. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________The first time Bifur had met Nori he had nearly broken the thief's hand upon finding him trying to steal his coin purse. Then he had met green eyes with his own, seen the emotions the other dwarf was trying to hide and softened, allowing the slender fingers to slip from his grasp and the thief to flee the scene. He had thought that would be the end of his contact with the mysterious dwarf, and yet had soon found himself bumping into the other at regular intervals, which he didn't think odd until he realised the guard never managed to catch the male. Making his mind up he had blurted out an invite to a party and so was now leaning casually against a wall, dressed in skin-tight leathers watching the green-eyed menace charming his host. When he had first caught sight of the thief his palms had gone sweaty and he'd had to bite his lip against the gasp that threatened to escape. In contrast to Bifur's own wolf costume, the other male was dressed in delicately ripped leathers, that showed flashes of creamy skin when he moved. Two pointed ears were perched in his hair, the red mass of which was braided into a thick long braid down his back. He had painted his nose black, a tail was attached to the back of his pants, but the part of the costume that really caught Bifur's eye was the collar around the other dwarf's throat. Bifur smiled, flashing his teeth as green eyes sought him out, he really couldn't wait to have the thief in his bed, dressed in naught but that collar. Predator grin still in place Bifur stalked forward, eyes still locked on Nori's. Ignoring the whoops and cat-calls, he swept the dwarf in to his arms and kissed him deeply, the fingers of one hand wrapped possessively around that collar, the other splayed firmly over that cute arse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Balin and Dori. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bifur could feel himself sweating as one of his lovers sashayed towards him. The velvet skirt was short and clung to Dori's hips, showing just a hint of lace where his stockings flashed. Bifur allowed his eyes to trail down Dori's legs to the high shoes and then dragged them agonisingly slowly up the other's body, swallowing at the corset that clinched his lover's waist in tightly and ended in a sheer shirt that sat snuggly over the other's arms. Behind him he could hear Balin take a deep breath and feel the older male's erection pressing into his back. He and Balin were naked and the older male's hands gripped his hips hard as Dori reached up and slowly unpinned his mass of silvery grey hair from its complicated braids. Bifur found himself digging his nails into Balin's wrists as Dori straddled his lap, grinding down against him, when he through his head back, Balin nipped at his pulse point and Bifur looked up just in time to see his loves meet in a steamy kiss. When they drew back Dori's make-up was slightly smudged and Balin's eyes were glazed. He allowed his hands to finally reach out and touch Dori, trailing his fingers up muscled thighs, Bifur slowly worked the velvet skirt up until it was around Dori's waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As the three lay curled up, Dori's clothes strewn around the room Bifur felt himself drifting off. His last thought was that Dori should never have worried about what his partners thought of him wearing women's clothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Dwalin. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It wasn't gentle. It never was. Whether he was throwing punches at the guard in a tavern brawl, fighting alongside the muscled warrior or being pounded into the mattress. It would never be soft, but there were moments that shone in the adrenaline fuelled life they loved to live. Dwalin brushing his hair from the axe in his forehead just after they had orgasmed. Bifur carefully stitching up yet another wound Dwalin had gained in the battlefield. The tap of head, carefully angled to avoid the axe when either had been away too long. The curl of fingers around a wrist just before they loosed their battle cry, hefted their weapons and rushed from the lines to smash into their foes. So amid the blood, bruises and harsh kisses they both knew they were loved. If their love wasn't viewed as such by society then it was societies fault for being blind. Bifur felt all this flood threw his mind as his husband threw him against the floor paved in gold and gems, he grinned savage smile at the warrior who was stripping out of his own armour and Bifur wriggled out of travel stained leathers. The gold bit into his skin, bruising his back as finger grasped too harshly at his shoulders as the warrior lowered himself rapidly onto Bifur. Their cries wound around the treasury and Bifur pulled the larger dwarf down for a teeth filled kiss as he thrust up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Kilí and Bofur. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bifur had been surprised when the archer prince had pinned him against a wall when he was visiting to finalise his agreement on the quest. His surprise had turned to lust when the taller dwarf had crowed into his space and winding fingers into Bifur's hair kissed him as if it would grant him life. He'd allowed himself to be pulled into the prince's bedroom and shoved onto the bed. His eyes widened as Bofur came through the connecting door, barely dressed and started to kiss the archer prince. He watched with wide eyes as his cousin's clever fingers stripped the archer bare, leaving masses of tanned skin on display and Bifur bit his lip as he took in the picture the two made. So caught up was he that he barely raised a complaint when they both joined him on the bed naked and started to strip him. Soon he found his own hands wound in Kilí's hair as the brunette took him deep, bringing him to the edge with his clever tongue before withdrawing with a groan as Bofur did something behind him. It wasn't until Bofur started to move Bifur finally caught on and something in him snapped the last of his control. Moving forward he slowly shifted their positions so Bofur's arm had to wrap around Kilí's chest to keep the prince upright. Sharing a grin with his flushed cousin Bifur swallowed the prince down whole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Ori. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Bifur liked this side of Ori. The side only he got to truly see. In Ori's office in the library of Erebor Bifur was kneeling on the stone floor, blindfolded and hands tied behind his back. The office door was locked, but it didn't change that this was risky. He was completely naked and Ori dressed in nothing but a shirt and knee-length leather boots. He shivered as the scribes warm fingers brushed over his cheek and bit his lip so he wouldn't break the rules and press a kiss to them. He was rewarded for his good behaviour when the fingers trailed to his neck and traced the tattoos the swirled there. He sensed Ori move behind him and swallowed the moan he wished to make as strong thumbs pressed either side of his spine. Goose-bumps covered his skin as he felt Ori kneel behind him, hand ghosting over his bare back, barely skimming his hips until they linked over his stomach. A soft kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and Bifur felt himself glow as he was praised for his good behaviour. Late he snuggled into Ori's side, feeling safe and content in the arms of his Hrun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Bombur. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He knew his cousin liked to cook, but the spread on display was astounding. Pastries, savouries, desserts, cakes, pies and all manner of goodies, just simply waiting to be eating. He shot his baby cousin a look form under his eyes and watched as Bombur blushed deliciously. "It is your birthday Bifur," Bombur's voice was soft and Bifur smiled widely at the unsure note. He crossed the room, gathering his cousin into his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I love it Bombur," He crooned, dropping a kiss to the other's forehead. "You shouldn't have."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Warm arms threaded around his neck and Bombur rested his forehead against his, "But I wanted too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Bilbo. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Bifur was tired, he'd spent the day in the bustling market place of Hobbiton in a place called The Shire. He had still to pack up the few remaining articles from his stall, and he didn't know where he would find a place to bed down for the night. To his surprise a green-eyed, bronze-curled male was talking to him, and such was the sweet smile he found himself agreeing to spend the night in the lad's smial. He was pleasantly surprised when the hobbit helped him pack up what was left of his gear and even helped him carry it up the winding hill, to what he assumed was the lad's home. He was offered a place to bath while his host went about making something for supper, and thankfully took the chance to wash the dirt from the road away. Clean and suddenly ravenous Bifur wandered the wooden panelled halls to find his host in the kitchen. He was flashed a blinding smile and was soon seated beside the hobbit tucking into a delicious supper. Butter roasted baby veg, Rosemary potatoes and lamb so well cooked it fell apart in his mouth. He leant back pleasantly happy, nodding when the hobbit beside him offered him dessert. It wasn't until he looked up and caught the spark in his host's eye that he twigged what he meant and upon the realisation hitting him Bifur staggered to his feet and dragged the shorter male into a harsh kiss. They managed to stagger to the bed room, door slamming shut behind them as Bifur found himself tipped onto a large bed. The hobbit's clothing was confusing and so taking a deep breath Bifur lay back and watched as the smaller male removed each item teasingly slowly. It wasn't until his host stood naked before him Bifur noticed the tray beside the bed, his host claiming his mouth distracted him again and it wasn't until they were both as bare as the day they were born Bifur found out what was on the tray._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Nearly two decades later and Bifur once again found himself in Hobbiton, The Shire. He swallowed hard as he stared up at a familiar green door and then hid himself away in embarrassment as he toppled threw said door in a pile of dwarves. He learnt the name of his host was Bilbo Baggins and when he finally gathered the courage to look up he met the green eyes of the hobbit. He swallowed had at the wide grin that slowly spread over the shorter male's face and dropped his eyes to the other's lips, just in time to see a cream covered strawberry enter them. Letting out a yell, Bifur dived across the table, and remembering how much sweeter the red fruit tasted with kiss, pulled Bilbo to him. Silence fell around him, but Bifur had little time to be embarrassed as the hobbit pulled them both to their feet and grabbing the tray of strawberries, whipped cream and elderberry syrup, dragged them both to the bedroom. Bifur cackled as the door shut behind him, who would have thought a dwarf would learn to love fruit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrun – One.


	8. Bofur.

_Bofur. ___

__Bofur placed the wood he'd been trying to carve for the last two days carefully onto the battered workbench in front of him. He'd been unsettled for almost a year now and yet the last week he'd been unable to focus on anything for very long. His fingers would tremble at the worst possible moments, he would disappear into his head humming unknown songs to himself. He had missed several meals at his brother's house and his cousin had left in disgust only that morning when he had answered a completely different question to the one he had been asked. He narrowed his eyes at the wood sitting innocently on the surface in front of him. He wished he knew what was wrong with him, he was confused beyond belief. He ran callused fingers over the reddish grain of the wood in front of him, eyes fluttering shut as he recalled collecting the almost garishly coloured branch. His distraction had started almost upon finding the branch. No, he realised soft grey eyes flying open in realisation, it had started when he'd come face to face with tightly braided grey hair and hazel eyes. Damn it! Bofur's head fell forward until it touched the workbench, it all started when he'd met the well-mannered tea merchant from the upper town. It all started when he'd been handed the branch and a warm smile._ _

__Bofur lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at the unoffensive bit of wood. He knew what he had to do to get rid of this uncharacteristic behaviour. He cradled the block in mittened hands, smoothing his thumb over the surface. The block was just large enough to make into a box. He could carve the most exquisite patterns onto the lid and sides of the box._ _


	9. Here's to us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song isn't mine...it is property of Halestorm.

_Here's To Us. ___

__Ori felt pleasantly warm and comfortable as he glanced around the full tavern. He was well fed and his family and friends were safe. He could see Dwalin immersed in an arm-wrestling contest with the tavern's local strong man. He was sitting with Fili and Kili, Bilbo across the table from them and he could see the hobbit wincing every time the musician hit a dud note. The people of Laketown may have been kind enough to offer them food and lodgings, but Ori had to agree with Bofur's muttered complaint of them being tone deaf. He was shaken from his musings when the Durin brothers slipped from by his side and he watched in amusement as they begged two fiddles from the now resting musicians, he looked over and caught Bilbo's eye, "Oh no! Just no Master Boggins!" he stated, trying his hardest to ignore the pout it got him. "I do not sing in public."_ _

__The mischevious glint in Bilbo's eyes deepened as he nodded and made a strange notion to the brothers. Ori jumped when familiar strains bounced around the room, when no heads turned in their direction despite the brothers' energetic playing, he eyed Bilbo thinking deeply._ _

__Bilbo saw the change on his friend's face and with a cry of delight pulled the scribe onto the table top. The tune Fili and Kili were playing changed slightly, the two dwarves somehow managing to pull a very dwarvish sound from the clearly man made instruments. Ori smirked at Bilbo when he realised what they were playing, "You can join in you know," he whispered._ _

__Bilbo nodded almost bouncing on the spot in excitement, "Aye I will," he smirked, "I wont be attempting it in Khuzdul though."_ _

__Ori nodded and soon his surprisingly deep voice echoed out, twining with Bilbo's higher pitch._ _

___"We could just go home right now (Ut sar gos drukat?) ____ _

_____Or maybe we could stick around (Ut sar mornat?) ____ _ _ _

_______For just one more drink, oh yeah (Fur hrun gorog, AI.) ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________Get another bottle out (Kaglem andr efhuled) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Lets shoot the shit (Thrund de rukhs) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Sit back down (Tiwaz) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________For just one more drink, oh yeah (Fur hrun gorog, AI.)" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ori turned to smirk at the Durin brothers, pulling them onto the table and taking a break in singing as he did. Bilbo's voice hung high and dusky over the room as, Fili and Kili joined them on the table laughing. To their credit neither brother broke the rhythm they were playing. Bilbo's eye twinkled as he sung the chorus, his hips and head starting to move in a very hobbitish fashion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we fucked up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have kicked my ass  
So lets give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ori gave a shout of laughter, drawing the attention of every dwarf in the room to the quartet on the table, his deep baritone mingled in with Bilbo's voice as he once again took up the song._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Stuck it out this far together (Mornay katalh thirmr) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Put our dreams through the shredder (Rastag utz khanneh mornit de gedat) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Let's toast cause things got better (Trogg anad dawr) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________and everything could change like that (Sar arak sar vaaraaq dataz) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________And all these years go by so fast (Farrenglos thim vas) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________But nothing lasts forever (Nai azamarak.)" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Soon Bofur's heavily accented tones joined them as, the dwarf raised his voice in song, the hand pipe that had somehow survived the journey, joining the notes of the Durin brothers' fiddles. His eyes glittered as he stared across the room at Dori._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have kicked my ass  
If they give you hell  
Tell em to go fuck themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Ori failed to switch back into Khudzul now that they had an audience and joy tremoured in his voice as Bilbo drew him into a jig, dancing as they sang. Fili and Kili were stamping their booted feet on the table as they played, their velvet and honey voices joining Bofur, Ori and Bilbo for the next verse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________"Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade  
To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's come our way" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Dori looked up from his ale to see Bofur watching him, he paid attention to the lyrics he could hear and raised his voice in time to join in the next chorus. As he sung he kept his eyes on Bofur's and found himself moving towards the miner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________"Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we fucked up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have kicked my ass  
So let's give em hell  
Wish everybody well" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Dori trailed off when he reached Bofur's side, wondering where he had gotten the courage to sing such a vulgar song in public. The twinkle in Bofur's eyes put him at ease and he leant into the miner's side feeling the hard chest rumble with song._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________"Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have kicked my ass  
If they give you hell  
Tell em to go fuck themselves  
(Go fuck themselves)  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to us" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Fili and Kili were next to trail off, they were struggling to sing, play dance and breath at the same time, and their voices trailed out as they gulped down oxygen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us (Wish everybody well)  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Bofur's voice faded as he stared down into Dori's eyes, he was amazed the polite dwarf hadn't swatted him yet. His voice trailing out left Bilbo and Ori to finish the last line of the song with a flourish. And they did with relish, banging their tankards together at the end of the song._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"Here's to us!" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Silence fell for mere seconds after they were finished, before a wave of noise broke over them. Laughing Bilbo turned to Ori, ignoring the fact he was still standing on a table, "I thought you didn't sing in public?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Bilbo's Cookery School...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and why dwarves shouldn't bake :D

_Bilbo's cookery school. ___

__Bilbo smiled happily at an excitable Ori and Kili. The two dwarves had offered to help him make that evening's meal and so they were currently standing in his kitchen bouncing on the balls of their feet. Bilbo decided to go easy on them since it was their first time at trying to cook and shuffled about getting ingredients to make a mince pie and a chicken pie. Ori was watching him with interest and he soon had the young dwarf weighing out ingredients for the pastry. The dwarf seemed to understand his instructions so he turned his attention to Kili. When both dwarves had their ingredients weighed out-Bilbo tactfully overlooked the flour on the table top and eggs on the floor-he showed them how to combine the ingredients. His nimble fingers soon had the butter and flour a crumbly mixture in his own bowl, but when he looked up to check on the dwarves he was astonished to find Kili had somehow managed to get his to form a solid looking lump. Ori seemed to be managing to get a bread crumb consistency, alibit slowly, so Bilbo attempted to fix what ever had happened to Kili's mix. By the time he had unstuck it from the bottom of the bowl he was swearing fluently and had gathered an audience of Fili and Nori. The two new comers were little help and in a fit of temper, Bilbo somehow got them mixing the meat for the pies._ _

__Deciding Kili's pastry was beyond saving, Bilbo measured him some more of the ingredients out and then gently showed him how to create the bread crumbs. The joy on the raven-haired dwarf's face settled Bilbo's temper a little and he ignored the snickering of Fili and Nori to show Ori and Kili how to add the water to bind the dough together. Both dwarves seemed to have success with this step and it was a beaming Kili and Ori who left their pastry in Bilbo's caring hands._ _

__The hobbit smiled at Fili and Nori before shooing them out of the kitchen. He cautiously stepped around the mess on his flagged floor, desperately not looking at the egg hanging precariously off the ceiling, he didn't know how it had gotten there as he hadn't gotten them started on the egg wash and he didn't want to know. Taking in Ori's greying mound of pastry and Kili's lumpy mess in the dish he sighed and quickly binned the offending pastry. Checking the door was firmly closed it took him only minutes to mix up two fresh batches._ _

__He was rewarded in his deceit when the two dwarves came back to the kitchen twenty minutes later. The joy on their faces had him coughing into his shoulder as he showed them to carefully cover the pie dishes and create shapes with the left over short crust. When the pies were in the oven he turned to them with a wicked grin and handed Ori a bucket and mop, Kili received a bucket and large cloth. Escaping from the kitchen Bilbo leant against the wall with a relieved sigh. If they could turn his kitchen into a war zone with only three ingredients he dread to think what could have happened if he'd tried to teach them something complicated._ _


	11. To be different.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don’t own any of The Hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien’s toy box and playing with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve based this on Kili’s character in the films simply because I felt he fit the mould of what I was trying to write better than the more brash characters.

_To be different. ___

__There was always something there, something that made him stand out like a peacock butterfly in a field of poppies. Something that drew others to him like a moth to a flame. He didn’t know what that something was, nor did he care to find out. He was happiest with the close group of friends he had created over the years. Felt safer there as they knew all his foibles and strange habits. Felt loved and unjudged._ _

__It was with these strangers that he felt odd, uneasy and often afraid, judged. He would often act in a way that made him uncomfortable in his own skin just so they wouldn’t look at him with those cold eyes. He’d voice opinions that weren’t his own, having learnt long ago that they would prevent the cutting comments and name calling._ _

__Among his friends he wasn’t afraid to admit he didn’t have the urge to bed someone. He didn’t have to hide his lack of sexual desires. They admired that he could see the beauty in someone without finding them hot. They loved him for his story telling and the pictures he could create with his words. He took joy in the hugs he received from them, or a warm hand stroking through his dark curls._ _

__Around strangers he was forever on edge, dodging advances with a practiced grace that never once told he simply wasn’t interested in bed sports. He skilful move away from an unwelcome grasp or turn his head so his cheek received a kiss._ _

__He had learnt long ago that the world just couldn’t wrap its head around different. That they could never accept that someone with his looks, grace and poise was not a sexual being. They would never understand that beauty could be found in every person, without the need of wanting sexual contact with them._ _

__He found that at times he pitied them. He pitied that most would never discover the joy of being hugged without it having to lead anywhere. He would readily admit that some of the time he pitied them. The rest of the time he just wished they wouldn’t judge him, that he could be honest and open about how he was without having to live in a state of fear or shame._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Kili identifies as an asexual male.  
> Someone who is asexual is a person who is not interested in or does not desire sexual activity, either within or outside of a relationship. asexuality is not the same as celibacy, which is the willful decision to not act on sexual feelings. Asexuals, while not physically sexual-type folks, are none the less quite capable of loving, affectionate, romantic ties to others.


End file.
